


LoveLocked

by ficklefangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, adrienettefluff, adrienetteoneshot, adrinettefluff, adrinetteoneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl





	LoveLocked

“Aaand we’re here!” Adrien untied Marinette’s blindfold.

            Marinette blinked her eyes, adjusting to the orange light of the setting sun.

            “Pont des artes,”  she sighed. She leaned her head against Adrien’s shoulder.  “It’s so beautiful. Look at the sun shining on the water.”

            “Mm.” Adrien nodded in agreement and put his arm around his true love. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

            Marinette snickered and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Adrien. We’ve been dating for this long, yet you still bomb me with pickup lines. Silly kitty.”

            Adrien laughed, and they were silent as they gazed at the water. “I’ve always loved this spot. I love thinking about the padlocks. Each one tells its own story. It was put there by someone to show their love. A tradition, to represent their undying love and leave behind a legacy, so everyone can see their lock and know that they found true love. Each one is so unique and means something special to whoever put it there. It never ceases to amaze me. I always dreamed that one day, I’d meet someone who would put a lock on the bridge with me. Someone who I could create my own legacy with. We’d make so many wonderful memories and it would be just like a fairytale. Our love would be locked forever, and we’d be together. Marinette?”  
            Adrien knelt on one knee and held out a small box. He smiled up at his soulmate. Her blue eyes sparkled, and fluttered wide open in surprise. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be that someone?”

            Marinette’s lovely face lit up at the sight of a delicate silver lock inside the box. Adrien stood up so she could admire it more closely.

            The lock was shiny and silvery, and had an engraving in beautiful letters: “Marinette and Adrien; may our adventures together never come to an end”. Marinette gasped as she noticed a delicate rose-gold diamond ring looped around the shackle of the lock.

            “Adrien,” Marinette whispered. “Of _course_ I will.” She hugged him tightly, and Adrien’s heart swelled with more love than he’d ever imagined anyone could possibly feel.

            When she let go, Adrien reached for her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

            Together, they knelt by the bridge and added their lock to the bridge, hand in hand. Another couple who had found true love and would be together forever. They stood and tossed the key into the Seine river together.

            Marinette turned to face the boy she loved. And under the setting sun, she pulled him in for a long kiss. And in that moment, they knew: their fates were interlocked, and their love would never waver.

 


End file.
